


The Green-Eyed Monster

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Slayer Handbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Kendra was called before Buffy, and had a different Watcher. Kendra struggles with jealousy when a new Slayer comes into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

Kendra wiped down the countertop one last time, and picked up a piece of popcorn that had escaped the bowl. Everything was ready for the usual Tuesday movie-and-snacks night. Everything except her friends. 

There was a knock at the door. It was Amy. Kendra felt a wave of relief. She didn’t know what she’d do if Amy had abandoned her for the new Slayer.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I burned the first batch of brownies and had to start over again." Amy set the plate of brownies on the counter and glanced at the pastries. "Wow, what are those?"

"Plantain tarts and apple turnovers," Kendra said. 

"You made those? From scratch?"

Kendra stiffened. "You're surprised I can bake?" 

Amy said, "No! I'm impressed. The only things I know how to make are brownies and spaghetti. My mom wasn’t real big with the domestic survival skills, and my Dad can barely boil water without burning it."

Oh, dear. Best to change the subject away from Amy’s mother. "When I was a Potential, Ms. Calendar was very insistent that I learn all the ordinary life skills along with Slayer training. She said it was important that I be prepared for normal life in case I wasn't called."

"Oh," Amy said. "So where is everyone else, anyway?"

Kendra said, "Probably 'seizing the day' at the Bronze with Buffy."

Amy stared. “Are you _jealous_ of Buffy?”

Kendra felt the weight of the rebuke. Jealousy was an ugly emotion. It was unworthy of a Slayer, who needed to flexible enough to adapt to new situations. Kendra had always struggled with flexibility; she loved order and predictability. She’d become attached to being the One Girl in All the World, and couldn't adapt with the change to Two Girls in All the World. Instead of focusing on how Buffy could help save the world, Kendra had focused on the impact on her personal life. The Slayer handbook had a lot to say about Slayers who focused on their own feelings, and none of it was good.

Amy said, "Oh, wow, you are. Kendra, that's just silly. Ms. Calendar is interested in Buffy from an academic standpoint, you know, 'cause she's the first Slayer activated without a Watcher in sixty years. Kind of like the Slayer version of the boy raised raised by wolves. But you'll always be _her_ Slayer."

Kendra didn't think it was that simple. Buffy and Ms. Calendar shared a similar sense of humor, and unorthodox ways of thinking about Slaying; they seemed like kindred spirits, in a way that Kendra couldn't be with either one of them. "It's not just that. She's fun, and I'm serious. She's been a normal girl for most of her life, and I haven't. I understand why everyone else--"

"Cordelia's trying to figure out whether Buffy's Cordettes material. But I heard Buffy's going out for Homecoming Queen, and that'll send Cordy on the warpath. And Willow's just crushing, the way she crushes on everyone in the known universe." Kendra waited for Amy to add, "except for me," but Amy left those words unsaid.

Amy's feelings might still be a bit bruised by Willow's obliviousness. Kendra said, "I'm sorry."

Amy said, "It's ok. I'm over her."

That was unexpected. Someone like Buffy would probably do something bold in response, something like kissing Amy.

Instead, Kendra asked, "Are you going to Homecoming with anybody?"

Amy shook her head. "I was gonna go with Larry as friends, but he's got a new boyfriend that he wants to take instead."

"Would you like to go with me?" Kendra asked. "As my date?" 

"That would be freaking amazing!" Amy said, then added sheepishly, "I mean, yes."

Kendra rarely smiled, but Amy’s grin was too infectious to resist. 

So Kendra’s other friends had bailed on her, Amy had dropped the bombshell of being over Willow, and Kendra had come out of it with a Homecoming date. Maybe she was more flexible than she’d thought.


End file.
